Disney Channel Wand ID's that should happen
Here Are The Disney Channel Wand ID's That Should Have Happen 1. Dot Comet (Dot) Dot: Hellooooo, I'm Dot Comet, And Your Watching Disney Channel. (She Draws The Logo) Dot: 'This is Going In My Selfie. 2. Rob (Rob the Robot) '''Rob: '''Nice to meet you! I'm Rob, and you're watching Disney Channel! (Rob gets a gray wand and draws the Disney Channel logo) '''Rob: '(strikes his pose) Haha! Nice! 3. Ema (Rob the Robot) 'Ema: '''Hi! I'm Ema, and you're watching Disney Channel! (Ema gets a green wand and draws the Disney Channel logo) '''Ema: '(does a little spin dance) Perfect! 4. T-K (Rob the Robot) 'T-K: '''Hello! I'm Toolkit, but my friends call me T-K for short, and you're watching Disney Channel! (T-K gets a red wand from her tummy trunk and draws the Disney Channel logo) '''T-K: '''Cool! 5. Orbit (Rob the Robot) '''Orbit: '''Orbit here! Nice to meet you, and you're watching Disney Channel! (Orbit gets an orange wand and draws the Disney Channel logo) '''Orbit: '(chuckles) Great! 6. Crazy Crow (2018 Rob the Robot) (Coming Soon) 7. Hiro and Baymax (Big Hero 6) 'Hiro: '(holding a red wand) Hi there! I'm Hiro Hamada, and- 'Baymax: '''Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion, and you're watching Disney Channel. Go on, Hiro. (Hiro draws the Disney Channel logo) '''Baymax: '(fist-bumps with Hiro) Ba-la-la-la-la-la-la! 8. Hal (Dot) '''Hal: '''Hi Everybody, I'm Hal, Dot's Best Friend In The World, And Your Watching Disney Channel (He Draws The Logo) '''Hal: Oh No, A Spider (He Screams And Ran Away) 9. Ruby Marshall (Dot) Ruby: Hello Movie Fans, I'm Ruby From Dot, And Your Watching Disney Channel, And Action (She Draws The Logo) Ruby: '''And Cut 10. Nev And Dev Jumelle (Dot) '''Nev: Hi, I'm Nev Dev: And I'm Dev Both: We're From Dot, And Your Watching Disney Channel (They draw the Logo) Both: Ninja Hi-5 11. Winnie the Pooh (Winnie The Pooh) Pooh: '(holding a yellow wand) Why hello there! I'm Pooh, and you're watching Disney Channel! (Pooh draws the Disney Channel logo) '''Pooh: '(hears his stomach growling) Oh bother, rumbly in my tumbly... 12. Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) 'Tigger: '(holding an orange wand) Hey there! I'm Tigger! T-i-double-guh-er! That spells Tigger, and you are watchering Disney Channel! (Tigger draws the Disney Channel logo) 'Tigger: '(bounces happily) Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Grrrreat! 13. Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) 'Piglet: '(holding a pink wand) Greetings, I-I-I-I'm Piglet, and you're watching Disney Channel! (Piglet draws the Disney Channel logo) 'Piglet: '''N-n-n-n-nice! 14. Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) '''Rabbit: '(holding a yellow wand) Hi! I'm Rabbit, and you are watching Disney Channel! (Rabbit draws the Disney Channel logo) 'Rabbit: '''Fabulous! 15. Tibro (Rob The Robot) '''Tibro: '(holding a blue wand) Hello there! My name is Tibro, I'm Orbit's friend, and you are watching Disney Channel! (Tibro draws the Disney Channel logo) 'Tibro: '''Orbit would enjoy this! 16. Mea (Rob The Robot) '''Mea: '(holding a dandelion-colored wand) Hi! I'm Mea, Ema's cousin, and you are watching Disney Channel! (Mea draws the Disney Channel logo) 'Mea: '(chuckles) Wait until Ems sees this! 17. Rob Jr. (2018 Rob The Robot) 'Rob Jr.: '(holding a gray wand) Hi there! I'm Rob Jr., and you're watching Disney Channel! (Rob Jr. draws the Disney Channel logo, and a bee flies in) '''Rob Jr.: '''Uh oh, a bee! (runs off screaming) Daddy!!! 18. Rika (Rob the Robot) (Coming Soon) 19. Pickle And Peanut (Pickle And Peanut) '''Pickle: Yo, I'm Pickle Peanut: And I'm Peanut Both: 'And You're Watching Disney Channel (They Draw The Logo) '''Both: '''Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo 20. Leo (Little Einsteins) '''Leo: '(holding an orange wand) Hi! I'm Leo, and you're watching Disney Channel! (Leo draws the Disney Channel logo) 'Leo: '''Wonderful! 21. Annie (Little Einsteins) '''Annie: '(holding a yellow wand) Greetings! I'm Annie, Leo's little sister, and you're watching Disney Channel! (Annie draws the Disney Channel logo) 'Annie: '''Woo-hoo! 22. Quincy (Little Einsteins) '''Quincy: '(holding a blue wand) Hello! I'm Quincy, and you're watching Disney Channel! (Quincy draws the Disney Channel logo) 'Quincy: '''I cannot believe it! 23. June (Little Einsteins) '''June: '(holding a pink wand) It's nice meeting you! I'm June, and you're watching Disney Channel! (June draws the Disney Channel logo) 'June: '(twirls) Brilliant! 24. Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) 'Bill Cipher: '''Hi, I'm Bill Cipher From Gravity Falls, And You're Watching Disney Channel (He Draws The Logo) '''Bill Cipher: '(Saying A Backwards Message) 25. Doc Mcstuffins (Doc Mcstuffins) (Coming Soon) 26. Lambie (Doc Mcstuffins) (Coming Soon) 27. Stuffy (Doc Mcstuffins) (Coming Soon) 28. Dee (Yakka Dee) '''Dee: Hello, My Name Is Dee, And You Say, You're Watching Disney Channel (She Draws The Logo) Dee: '''You Did It 29. Mom Comet (Dot) '''Mom Comet: Hey Everybody, I'm Dot's Mom, But Her Friends Call me Mrs. C, And You're Watching Disney Channel (She Draws The Logo) Mom Comet: '''Wow, So Awesome 30. Dad Comet (Dot) '''Dad Comet: Hello, I'm Mr. C, Also Known As Dad, And You're Watching Disney Channel (He Draws The Logo) 'Dad Comet: '''Nice 31. Zoey McMullen (Zoey McMullen) '''Zoey: '(holding an indigo wand) Hey, what's up guys? I'm Zoey McMullen, and you're watching Disney Channel! (Zoey draws the Disney Channel logo) 'Zoey: ' (folds her arms) Pretty good, eh? 32. Jackie Jackalope (Zoey McMullen) (Coming Soon) 33. Melissa Trumpets (Zoey McMullen) (Coming Soon) 34. Conrad Howlington (Zoey McMullen) (Coming Soon)Category:Disney Channel ID's Category:Bumpers Category:Wand ID's